


Truth of the World

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Collect The Seven Stars, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth of the world is something the world isn't ready for yet.  Until it is, Amnael will accept that burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth of the World

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Truth of the World  
**Characters:** Amnael  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A89, write for a character you've written less than 10% of your fics for; GX Flash Bingo, #062, truth; Collect The Seven Stars, Amanel  
**Summary:** The truth of the world is something the world isn't ready for yet. Until it is, Amnael will accept that burden.

* * *

Amnael understood the difference between truth and lies. He'd spent a significant portion of his life learning what it was. The greater truths of the world were often pieces of information that no one else could imagine existed. If they tried, frequently they failed to believe it, because the actual truth went against what they'd been _told_ was true all their lives. 

He couldn't help but feel sorry for so many of them. 

Those people included Kagemaru. His so-called leader refused to believe that the Sangenma would give him everything he wanted and that no one would stand in his way. Amnael knew perfectly well that someone _would_ stand in his way. 

He'd seen to this person being able to do so himself. Yuuki Juudai, for all of his flaws – and they were _many_ \- still held the strongest power to communicate with Duel Spirits and that would turn the tide in this fight. That was yet another of those truths that Amnael knew that not everyone else did. 

He also knew something about Juudai that not even Juudai himself knew. To think that such an unassuming boy, with little more than an outstanding talent at dueling to stand apart from others, would be the one who held _that_ power. 

_I cannot tell him._ He wanted to. He genuinely did. But given Yuuki Juudai's tendency to fall asleep in class at a moment's notice and how he didn't even begin to understand how he affected other people to be his friends, it was knowledge that he wasn't ready for yet. 

In truth, Amnael didn't expect Juudai to be ready for that information in Amnael's lifetime, even including how short he knew that lifetime actually was. Whether he would be ready before far more terrifying opponents than Darkness, Camula, or Kagemaru appeared… that was a truth even Amnael didn't know. 

But he knew what his task was in this boy's life and that was to help shape him into the sort of person who could face those opponents who came. Amnael could feel their presence, even without knowing just who they were. Knowing truth did not mean one knew the future. But like sunlight on skin, he knew their essence. 

Light on the one side, darkness on the other. The latter worried him a tiny bit; Juudai had already dealt with Darkness as it lay within Tenjoin Fubuki. But there were others: Fujiwara Yuusuke came to mind. The one who had vanished before their experiments with darkness truly began to show results. 

That had worried Amnael back then and now was no exception. There'd been no sign of him at all in the last handful of years. 

Sooner or later, he would return. Life and death were a cycle and a circle, after all. That was another truth of the world. 

Yuuki Juudai wasn't ready for that truth, either. But until he was, Amnael would watch over all these truths, and be ready, dead or alive, when the time finally came. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
